Feather duster time 2
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz is going to find different feather dusters for 1-years-old Chuckie to be tickled with.


On a sunny day at the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the feather dusters while Chuckie is playing in the playpen. Chazz has found soft nylon duster, friend zi feather duster, retractable blue mini static duster and green mini magic feather duster. He gave them a good clean before dusting Chuckie. "Feather duster time will begin shortly, little guy." Chazz said as he picked Chuckie up from his playpen he played in and carried him to the couch.

Bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is already in the couch. Chazz wrapped it around Chuckie. Chazz then put the feather dusters in the dining room table. He came to the couch. "It's feather duster time." Chazz said as he picked Chuckie up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him and carried him to the dining room table. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and put it and blue feather in the table in case Chuckie needs them.

"Are you ready, little guy?" Chazz asked. Chuckie giggled again. Chazz sat Chuckie down, picked soft nylon duster slowly moved it towards Chuckie and began to slowly dust him. "You loved that, little guy." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. Chuckie giggled. "I know it tickles, Chuckie." Chazz said as he continued dusting Chuckie. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz picked friend zi feather duster, up, as Chuckie looked on, Chazz pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, slowly moved it towards Chuckie and began to slowly dust him. "There you go, Chuckie. Just sit still. I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued dusting Chuckie. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting. Chuckie. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz picked retractable blue mini static duster up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie and began to slowly dust him. "I know, little guy. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued dusting Chuckie. "You loved that, little guy." He said as he continued dusting. "I know, Chuckie. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. "I know, little guy. You loved that." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz picked green mini magic feather duster up, pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, hold Chuckie, slowly moved green mini magic feather duster towards Chuckie's face this time and began to slowly dust Chuckie's face with it. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued dusting Chuckie's face. "I know, Chuckie. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled.

Then at night, it's bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz wrapped Chuckie's blanket that his Grandma made for him around Chuckie and carried him to his room in one hand with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and blue feather in the other hand. Before Chazz put Chuckie to bed, he unwrapped the blanket, picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's face and began to tickle Chuckie's face with it.

"You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Chazz picked blue feather up and began to tickle Chuckie's foot with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's foot. Then Chazz put Chuckie to bed, tucked him in his blanket, put bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa in next to him, picked blue feather up and began to slowly stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows.

"There you go, little guy. Just go to sleep." Chazz said, quietly as he continued stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie is falling asleep. Chazz kissed him goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
